


Blacksmith and Lord

by micabahou



Category: shoot-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micabahou/pseuds/micabahou
Summary: A錘O根。這是一個惡意欠稅的鐵匠，和收不到稅的領主的故事。





	Blacksmith and Lord

在Lord Groves的領地裡有一位鐵匠，從民生用品的鐵針到騎士用的全身盔甲，那位鐵匠都不屑去做，  
但為了維持生計她勉勉強強會幫人補鍋、磨刀，提供鐵匠最基本的收費服務，但那不是鐵匠主要謀生的來源，  
騎士和貴族私底下都知道那位鐵匠鍛劍的手藝極好，說是帶著抄本或設計圖還有「適當」的費用給那位鐵匠，  
風格從悠久的古典希臘到榮光不滅的羅馬帝國，種類連遠東神秘的土耳其到寒冷北海維京人，歷史上最經典、  
時下最流行的武器她都能鍛造出來，但委託的條件有三，鐵匠不接受委託人委任下僕前來，鐵匠習慣親自挑選顧客，  
那是鐵匠的原則。初次見面時，委託人要用馬車載上滿車的裝滿啤酒的橡木桶，此時鐵匠仍不會和委託人見面，  
委託人只要將酒桶放在門前，一周後中午再牽著一頭牛到打鐵舖來，鐵匠沒有收學徒，一般中午的時間鐵匠都會在打鐵舖裡補鍋或是打馬蹄鐵。  
在鐵匠看到委託人遷來的牛時，她會放下工具，取下掛在在鐵鋪的花崗石煙囪管上的雙手劍，  
二話不說的把刀刃刺進牛隻的頸動脈，可憐的牛隻和委託人在還未回神的情況下就灑得滿身牛血，  
鐵匠很快的就會抽出刀，用身上的牛皮圍裙擦拭掉劍上的血液，牛隻大概不用十分鐘就會斷氣了，  
注意，現在委託人的反應是關鍵，若是抱著牛隻昏倒、尖叫著反身逃跑或是立刻破口大罵的委託人，  
很抱歉，你們和鐵匠的緣分僅此，謝謝你們提供的啤酒和牛肉，鐵匠並不會因此而對你們有絲毫的感激。  
若委託人沒有出現上述反映，其態度與精神仍維持穩定，鐵匠會指定一個日期讓你帶著設計圖前來，  
委託的金額也會在下次一並說明，跑多趟下來費用不貲是肯定地，但簽下契約後只要一個月絕對會拿到刀具。  
看上鐵匠的高速高價超高品質，不少領地的騎士和酷愛武器的領主都委託鐵匠製作武器。

傳聞，鐵匠的私下資產可以買下領主的所有土地，而且她把委託案收到的金幣和金子熔鑄成一個雕像放在打鐵舖的地下室，  
那個雕像刻的是一個全世界最美麗的女人，又有人說是女神，一位不要命的去鐵匠家行竊的小偷說的，  
那個小偷被人發現時兩腿的膝蓋已經碎了，只能趴在牢裡度過餘生。

「那是一個我見過最美麗的女人。」  
日日夜夜，廢了腿的小偷不斷傳頌著他那夜在鐵匠家地下室的故事。  
故事傳遍了大街小巷，從民間傳到了貴族，包括Lord Groves的耳中，她是個精神理性的領主，她並沒有把領地內的謠言放在心上，  
她專注在她的研究和治理上，流言蜚語和稗官野史那種不可信的東西她壓根不放在眼裡。  
直到徵稅的季節到來，她的稅務官帶著抱著滿懷的羊皮紙的僕人到面前報告今年領地內的徵收情況。

「My Lord.」  
從稅務官被汗水浸溼的髮際、褲管上的稻草和滿身的馬騷味判斷，這位官吏似乎是沒有愧對於自己的薪俸，  
有盡責的執行他的任務並且回來進行彙總的報告。  
稅務官和僕人對領主行了禮，領主回了一句：說。  
「My Lord，今年的徵稅大多都入庫了，除了少數歉收和繳交不及一半的農民外，還有那位鐵匠，鐵匠今年還是拒絕繳稅。」  
稅務官擦去眉間的汗水，一邊小心的觀察領主的表情變化，他害怕自己的職位會因為這次的表現而被砍了。  
「喔？說下去。」  
領主感到興致的挑起眉，停下正在書寫文件的鵝毛筆，她要稅務官繼續說下去。  
「所以，鐵匠已經不是第一次欠稅，已經連續三年了，今年屬下想到了一個比較激烈的手段，還得請您准許。」  
領主的眼眸投射出的銳利目光刺得稅務官不敢抬頭，稅務官覺得要是在和領主對視十秒，他的雙眼就要被火焰給吞噬了。  
領主身後的瓷白花瓶插滿紅玫瑰，為了調節乾燥的空氣，領主的書房裡放了一個馬車輪大的水盆，  
命人每天依照她前一天的吩咐放上不一樣的花朵泡在水盆裡，讓室內維持著花香的芬芳氣味。

「請讓屬下派遣小隊到鐵匠的打鐵舖去。」  
領主答應了稅務官的請求，對方向領主行禮後又帶著僕人離開，當書房的門關上後，這個空間再度變成屬於領主一人的室內花園。

結果不到三個小時，傳令的信使跑到書房來稟報。  
「領主大人，整個小隊……全部被鐵匠給擊潰了！」  
看來她得找時間來會會這個鐵匠了。

 

人人都知道那個鐵匠性格貪吃、嗜酒、易怒，她卻是領地裡唯一的鐵匠，還是個有張俊俏帶有野性的面孔，  
儘管個子不高，數十年的打鐵工作下來讓她的身體鍛練出了精實的肌肉，平時那鐵匠工作時全身都有黏稠的酒氣，  
其自身的信息素並未因此受到掩蓋，中性的杜松子、迷迭香、雪莉木，以及大多數的Alpha沒有的檀香和胡椒氣味，  
大家都在猜測鐵匠的出身可能不是本地人。木香基調的信息素反倒讓Omega不會太有壓迫感，在所屬全宣示上是個專打Alpha標靶的信息素。  
造成了很多Omega婦女時不時拎著破掉的鍋子和菜刀來打鐵舖，鍋子沒破時甚至會故意敲出洞，或是拿著丈夫的劍來請鐵匠打磨，  
那些Omega婦女們趁著鐵匠揮汗打鐵或專心打磨時一飽自己的眼福，並好好大吸幾口有鐵匠信息素的空氣，  
那些婦女的丈夫們當然對鐵匠抱有不滿，曾有人向鐵匠找碴，下場沒比趴在牢裡的小偷好到哪，  
之後，領地內的Alpha和Beta們基於鐵匠的信息素和火爆脾氣而不會隨便造次，  
更別說今天鐵匠用著鐵槌一次打趴了十二個裝備齊全的正規士兵……。

Lord Groves帶著兩個小隊的士兵到鐵匠的打鐵舖前，身為領主的她不太會在領地裡露臉，即便是慶典她都交由他人代為發言。  
領主親自到領地內巡視的陣仗著實的把民眾們給嚇著了，擦拭雪亮的鎧甲踏在泥濘不堪的街道就像汙泥裡淘出的白金，  
這些閃光弄得老百姓好不習慣，打鐵舖裡的鳴罄聲並未因此停下，鐵匠一如往常地在打鐵舖裡工作，  
她今天的工作目標是做出64層的大馬士革鋼鐵。  
在這條街上有條不成文的規矩，想和鐵匠說話得看她今天是在打什麼東西，只要鐵匠不是在處理民生用的鐵器，  
那最好不要接近，有好幾個不知死活的Alpha打斷過鐵匠的工作，下場都是當下挨了火炭裡燒紅透的鐵棒子，  
烤人肉和一般烤肉的味道並沒有什麼差異，在氣味上。

Lord Groves踏出潔白的馬車，對於這個前來打破鐵匠規則的女人，群眾們先是被領主的氣質與美貌擄獲，嘈雜的人群陷入了寂靜，  
滿身汗水甫經勞動的Alpha和Beta們受到Lord Groves花香調的信息素影響，原先的鼓譟被茉莉與牡丹給撫平，  
那些投入在觀賞鐵匠工作身影的女人並沒有見證到這個自己丈夫最安分的時刻。  
領地內在場的平民和Lord Groves帶來的騎士們都屏息以待，檸檬花香飄進打鐵舖裡，  
這不同於場域內的氣味使鐵匠難得停下手上的錘子，被厚皮革手套保護的雙手，一手握住夾緊鐵塊的鐵鉗，  
另一手則將錘子放到了腳邊，她把視線往香味的來源望去。

 

「聽說妳已經欠稅好一陣子了，鐵匠？」  
Lord Groves先是友善的投以微笑，她一腳踏進鐵匠的打鐵舖，方才沾染上泥土的裙襬和斗篷又染上了打鐵舖裡的灰塵，  
Lord Groves注意到打鐵舖內的工具和材料擺放的井然有序，鐵匠的這分條理她先在心裏打下了一個好分數。  
直到走到鐵匠身邊的工作桌，Lord Groves才發現了…….  
「欸，妳比我想像的還要矮呢？」  
「……」  
鐵匠不愉快的用腳踢開她腳邊的工具，Lord Groves看她舉起握緊發燙鐵塊的鉗子，接下來，  
鐵匠讓Lord Groves在白天就能夠看到慶典才有的煙花紅光，那塊燙紅的大馬士革鋼就這麼被鐵匠拋到她在三十米外的馬車上，  
原本留守的兩位士兵在小團火球接近後回過神趕緊躲開，紅亮的燙熱鐵塊讓馬車頂冒起黑煙，  
在場人都被鐵匠的舉動嚇到了，馬車頂很快就起了小小的火光但沒有人記得要去滅火。

「滾。」  
鐵匠把發熱的鐵鉗指在Lord Groves的鼻尖上，幾秒後鐵匠放下了鐵鉗轉身離開了打鐵舖，她回去打鐵舖外幾十碼的住處，  
旁人從鐵匠離去的背影都能夠感受到她的怒火，她推開厚重的木門再狠狠地把門關上，鐵匠關門時的巨響嚇跑了附近的烏鴉群，  
現場卻沒有人敢移動或眨眼。  
眾人被鐵匠給丟下了，那塊大馬士革鋼在鐵匠關上大門時燒透馬車頂掉入車內，  
布料燃燒散發的焦味才讓隨從想起來要滅火。  
在這短暫的眼神和信息素接觸，Lord Groves找到了她感興趣的東西，鐵匠有太多地方引她好奇了，  
她必須審慎的面對。她下令回要騎士們收隊打道回府，Lord Groves已經想到要如何對付這個欠稅鐵匠的辦法了。


End file.
